the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: Psycho-Pass
| outsidegroup = | numberofpeople = 16 | apocalypse = Attack on the Sibyl System | previousseason = Danganronpa | nextseason = Saw}} is the seventeenth season of After the Dark. Known for being a controversial season, often criticized by people outside of the season due to its massive length and most players not knowing how the season worked. However, the season was praised for its story and cast, along with its action scenes. Hosts People Inspectors Enforcers NPCs Timeline Case 1, The Skyscraper Bombings: *4 cars arrive on scene of the skyscraper. The Inspectors exit the 4 cars, as the Enforcers exit their truck. They all walk up to two women in suits, who one pulls out a row of Dominators, 16 of them to be exact. *The woman introduces herself as Inspector Ayla Azaries and introduces her colleague Akane Tsunemori. *They explain they are dealing with a suicide bomber, Akira Kitazawa. They explain he maintained a Clear CC and Hue while constructing the bombs, and say it is unusual. They also say he had a easily-clouded Psycho-Pass which caused his career choices to be hurt and that he worked as a building demolitionist, which is likely where he learned how to create bombs. *Akane explaines he seems to have 19 hostages, mainly children. They also say the Skyscraper has 40 floors, and that bombs were planted on floors 35-39. *She says 18 hostages are on Floor 39, and the last one must be on Floor 40. *They reveal the identity of the hostage at Floor 40. They say her name is Mikai Tsukiko, a 19 year old Nurse who worked at the Daycare. She had access to Toxins, and had an easily clouded Psycho-Pass. They believe Kitazawa is using her knowledge to make Gas Bombs. *The group all grab their dominators and run into the building, and make their way to floor 35. *They reach Floor 35 and find out they need to deactive the bombs before proceeding to the next floor. *Jaylen looks in Office 8 and gas bursts out. He begins crying, as it is tear gas. *Jamie sees a computer in Marketing and walks to it. The message reads "One more move, and you die.". Jamie is then trapped on the room, unable to move as all bombs there were activated. *Jaylen goes inside Office 8 and finds a note, along with 2 buttons. He finds out one button will activate all bombs and another will deactivate them. *Noah opens a door, but a wire breaks, and a bomb sends him flying. He is not killed, but his leg breaks. *Nuno enters the Storage and finds it filled with bombs. He leaves it. *Nuno goes to the Reception and finds a note saying "Left". Him and Jamie warn Jaylen to press the right button, as the murderer may be tricking them. *Jaylen sends Dakota to press the left button. The room combusts and kills Dakota, sending him flying. Ayla then yells at Jaylen for that. *The bombs are deactivated, so the group proceeds by the stairs. *They head to Floor 36, to find a long hallway. *Jaylen sits and meditates to lower his Hue. *Two small children run to the group. They take them, and protect them. *5 adults run like banshees at the group. Jamie and Nuno bring out their Dominators and shoot them, killing them. *Suddenly, Mikai comes out and tosses a bomb. She giggles and runs away to the next floor.. It was sticking to Jaylen, who was standing in the front of the group. *Jaylen tries to take it off his neck, and it explodes, killing him. *They reach Floor 37, designed as a maze. Mikai orders them to give the children. The group refuses. *Yaoi takes over the earbuds for now, and warns them Mikai and Kitazawa have a connection to the word "left". *Lucina, Zelina, Orange, Allison, Ahsan, Perry, JA go to the right as Ahsan is leading the team. They walk under a sticky bomb and are trapped. *JA is trapped under some of the rubble and the group is unable to free him. *The group sees a sticky bomb flying in their direction and dodge it. JA is crushed even more. *Mikai appears infront of Lucina, and stabs her in the gut with a switchblade. She then kicks Lucina into the wall and begins running away. *Caleb begins picking up the rubble quickly, and within a minute the group is on the other side. *Nuno, Caleb, Perry, Jamie, Tyler, Caleb and Ahsan head to get Mikai, as the rest stay back helping the injured and the kids. *They find Mikai on the stairs holding a sticky bomb on each hand. Nuno tries to distract her, and she talks about how the Sibyl has done a lot of bad stuff, and within minutes her and Kitazawa will have served Kamui. *Allison arrives in time and tries to reason with Mikai. She fails, and Mikai decides to attack the group. *Nuno helps Allison escape from Mikai, who has a knife in hand, and manages to do so. Caleb and Perry try to tackle her, but she dodges them, and stabs Ahsan in the hand. *Nuno and Tyler restrain Mikai as Ahsan punches her. Mikai then yells for Kitazawa to detonate. *The floor above them nearly caves in as a huge explosion goes off. Tyler, Jamie and Perry stay behind restraining her and the group heads on. *Reaching the 40th floor, they see Akane with her Dominator laying on the ground, and Kitazawa, with a large red button in his hand. Akane gives the group the death stare to be quiet. *Akane attempts to reason with the man and talk him down, as Kitazawa keeps talking about how Kaumi is the savior of the world and how he cleared his Psycho-Pass. *Ayla then snipes Kitazawa from above as he bursts. Yayoi yells at her for it, and says to clear the case. *Akane looks at the blood splatter that is Kitazawa's body. She picks up the Red Button to find it was disabled a long time ago. Yayoi closes the case. Case 2, Medical Mishap: * The few of you that are uninjured stand outside the interrogation room as Allison and Akane do what they do best, Interrogate. You are able to hear the conversation, which Details more about Kamui, and that Mikai was apparently one of his patients. She also reveals more about himself, and that he apparently works with Holos. She then reveals all of those children that were used as hostages were Holos. It explains more about how the two children the group kept with them merely wandered off. * Mikai is unable to be held due to her Psycho-Pass and Hue being cleared. She has been sentenced to brief Solitude Confinement for a few days. * Mikai gave a hint to his next plan detailing a Clinic. An extremely high area-stress level was shown around that Clinic. * Arriving on Scene, Only 5 are able to enter the Clinic, Being Nuno, Noah, Ahsan, Tyler and Perry. The Metal Doors then Slam shut. * The group wakes up to a row of people stripped into just their underwear. They look horrified. There is an old man going on about how people should not rely on drugs. He throws a Smoke Bomb at the group, They are all knocked out, It was apparently Sleep Gas. * You all wake up bound, and without most of your clothing. You wake up to the sound of smashing and squishing. Upon closer inspection, They see the old man is beating the already-dead corpse of a man, who's head is now pulverized. * After Executing another Hostage, Erica and Allison go out for Coffee. * Ahsan insults the Old Man, So he in return shoves an entire bottle of pills down his throat, Inducing a Slow and Painful death. * The Old Man takes a Dominator from Noah, after forcing him to unlock it, He then begins to mow down the hostages. Only 6 Remain. * As the Male Nurse walks into the back, The Metals Doors begin rising. * The group is being shot at by Enforcers and Inspectors of all kind, All of the Hostages are targets for Enforcement. Akane screams to stop firing, All of the Hostages and the Old Man burst into pools of blood, Perry's arm is ripped off by a stray shot, and Tyler is pulled into a Black Hole that was fired by Ayla. * As they search the scene of the crime, They find "WC?" Written in blood. Yayoi closes the case. Trivia * This is the shortest season to date, with 6 cycles Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons